Why Didn't They Tell Us?
by Strwbrryluvr
Summary: This story is about the  Jackson children who come across the "Percy Jackson and the Olympian" Series.  What happens when they find out the truth of their heritage.  And more importantly, why did their parents hide this from them?  Rated T I'm Paranoid!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone. This is my second FanFic. I really hope you like it. It took me a while to write the first chapter!**

**I DON'T OWN PJO!**

"Shhh, I think there coming!" Tanner Jackson whispered to his sister. "Sophia, is the coast clear?"  
"Yes, they just shut out the lights. I think they're going to bed"  
"Awesome. Holly, please call to order"  
"Sounds good," says Holly, the oldest child of the Jackson family.  
"Thank you everyone for attending this mandatory meeting. Sorry if  
the space is kind of enclosed. It's the best place I could find so  
Mom and Dad wouldn't find us. Anyway, let's take roll. Youngest to  
oldest. Okay, Min, are you present?" There was silence. "Minerva Jackson where are you?"  
"I'm right here" called Minerva. She was sitting in the corner of the closet with her stormy grey eyes staring at Holly and wavy blonde hair just above her shoulders. Even though she was only 6 years old, she looked just like her mother.  
"Okay, Christian?"  
"Here," Christian answered. He had blonde hair, sea green eyes, was 9 years old, and looked exactly like his older sister, Sophia. People sometimes thought they were twins.  
"Sophia?"  
"I'm right here!" Sophia almost shouted.  
"Shhhh!" Christian said almost demandingly. "Your going to wake up Mom and Dad."  
Sophia was the charmer. She was 10, only one year older than Christian but had her mothers beautiful blonde hair and her fathers green eyes.  
"Guys, please quiet down, I'm trying to take roll." Holly said, a bit annoyed. "Okay, Tanner, are you here?"  
"Yeah, right here," said Tanner. He was 13 years old and the spitting image of his dad. He had messy black hair and twinkling sea green eyes.  
"And Holly, obviously here," Holly said in her know-it-all-ish voice. She was 15 years old, a sophomore at Goode High School, had long slightly curly black hair, and her mothers grey eyes. "Okay, now that we know everyone is in attendance for our meeting, Tanner, would you please start us off." Holly announced.  
"Okay, hi everyone. I greet you from this enclosed space of the closet in Holly's room." He gave Holly a nudge.  
"Oh, shut up"  
"Haha. Anyway, I wanted to bring you here tonight to discuss a few important manners. The first is the new kid-err-_sibling_, that is to come. As you all know Mom is 7 months pregnant so we are going to need to figure out a few things. How will we welcome this new member into the family? Will we teach it all we know? And will he take control of us?" He smiled, satisfied with the perfect job he had done by getting his sister annoyed. When he glanced over at Holly, he found that he was very much successful in making her really annoyed.  
"May I just say, Tanner, you are being so irrelevant right now. Is this really necessary?" Holly interrupted. She knew her brother was always annoying like that. "Just get the real important part."  
"Gosh Holly, you don't have to be so bossy." He smirked and Holly punched him in the arm.

"Owww..."  
"Whimp"  
"Oh my-"  
"Just get to the point!" Sophia nagged.  
"So, the real deal is something I found on the doorstep this afternoon when I came home from school. I picked it up without mom noticing. When I brought it to my room I noticed it said, "To: The children of the Jackson Family". I opened the box and I see 5 books and a note. I waited to read the note until this meeting so who would like to do the honors?" Tanner asked. He looked at Christian who was almost asleep. "Christian, thanks for volunteering."  
"But I-"  
"Just read it!"  
"Okay... Uhhh."

He cleared his throat.

_Dear Holly, Tanner, Sophia, Christian, and Minerva,  
I understand this might be a shock for you. My name is Chiron. I am  
the activities director at a camp called Camp Half-Blood. I recently  
got word that I needed to send these books to you. Read them  
carefully and wisely. Last of all, don't let your parents see what  
you are reading. I may get in huge trouble for doing this but it is  
worth it. Please, read them, and dot show your parents! I must go  
now. I have the feeling I will see you soon!_

_Chiron  
Activities Director-Camp Half-Blood_

"Uhhhh..."  
"What in the world was that?" Minerva asked, very confused.  
"I seriously don't know Min" Christian answered who was just as confused.  
Sophia thought she would just state the obvious. "I guess we read them?"  
"Well duh Sophia. As I am the oldest, I believe I should give out the  
books. I will give each of you a book. You will have a month to  
finish it. After that month is up, we will have another meeting to  
discuss the books." Holly stated.

Tanner rolled his eyes. "I have a better idea. I'm just going to twist that around a bit. Min, you will be in charge of reading the first book, apparently it's called _The Lightning Thief_. You will then give us a summary of the book at our next meeting in 2 weeks. I know you can do it. You're a genius like Mom so you can read fast."  
"Okay, I guess so" Minerva said, but not really confident in herself.  
"I'm okay with that," Christian said.

"So am I," Sophia agreed.

"Holly?" Tanner asked, hopefully.

"Okay, lets do it," She said, smiling.

"So, meeting adjourned Holly?"

"Yeah, everyone get their rest. Next meeting will take place in two weeks. Get some sleep! We had school tomorrow"

**How was it? Hopefully it was good. Please R&R! It will help me write better if you actually give me constructive criticism in your reviews. I'm only continuing if I get at least 5 reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been really busy!**

**Hope you enjoy chapter 2!**

Minerva's POV

I looked at my clock. It was 5 in the morning.  
"Yes!" I thought. "Right on schedule."  
Nobody else knew I got up this early. Most 6 year olds can't. But I have something special. I don't exactly know what it is. I hide all my favorite books in a box under my bed. I crawled under the bed very quietly, making sure I wouldn't wake anyone up. I was about to open the box, but I remembered something. I quickly climbed back onto my bed and lifted up my pillow. I moved aside _Oliver Twist_ and _The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn_ from the crack in my bed and found a hardcover book. I picked it us and turned it to the front. I saw a boy standing in water, holding a sword and some kind of horn, and looking up to what looked like the Empire State Building in New York. In gold letters above it all was the name _The Lightning Thief._ Tanner told me I had to finish this book in 2 weeks. Reluctantly, I opened the book to the first chapter.  
**I Accidentally Vaporize my Pre-Algebra Teacher**

"Oooh. . . Facinating. . ." I think, sarcastically.

**Look, I didn't want to be a half-Blood.**

"Half-Blood? What the heck was a Half-Blood?"

**If you're reading this because you think you might be one of us, my advice is: close this book right now. Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you at birth, and try to lead a normal life.**

A sudden chill ran down my spine. I kept reading.

**Being a Half-Blood is dangerous. It's scary. Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways.  
If your a normal kid, reading this because you think it's fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened.**

Hopefully, I was like that. The only reason I am reading this is because it's a "family assignment" given to me by my brother. If it wasn't. I don't think I would ever read anything like this.

**But if you recognize yourself in these pages-if you feel something stirring inside-stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before**_**they**_** sense it too, and they'll come for you.**

**Don't say I didn't warn you.**

**My name is Percy Jackson.**

Hold up. Like Percy Jackson ,my _daddy,_ Percy Jackson. This is making no sense! Whatever. I keep reading, but that's my first mistake.

**I'm twelve years old. Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York.**

**Am I a troubled kid?**

**Yeah. You could say that.**

All of this information. All of it stirring in my head. It doesn't make sense. Well, I've always heard my mom tell my dad that he was crazy, or strange, or just plain different. That's close to troubled right? But what didn't make sense that the half-blood part. My dad was a half-blood, whatever that was. Just then my window burst open and a cold gust of air shot through my room. I screamed, and hid under the covers. The last thing I remember were my siblings and parents shouting in the halls and a horrible sound. The sound of metal clashing skin and the roaring of a monster.

**Oooh, cliffy-ish ending!(: Sorry it wasn't very long. R&R! I'll update soon!**

**~ Strwbrryluvr**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyy all of my awesome followers!(: Here's chapter 3! Hope you like it!**

Minerva's POV

"Ahhhh!"

I sat up and looked around. About 20 pairs of eyes were all staring at me.

"Minerva, dear. Are you alright?" My 1st grade teacher asked.

"Uhh, ya. I thought I saw a spider." I said. "It was only a black fuzz ball though." I gave a fake laugh.

"Okay dear. Just try and pay attention to the lesson"

"Okay, will do Mrs. Dodds."

I looked down at my desk. The lightning thief was still opened up to the first page. I must have read it, but then had some sort of a daydream-nightmare. So I guess a daymare? All I could think of was that my daddy, Perseus Jackson, was a half-blood. I have to get back to my siblings and tell them this!

Holly's POV

"Can anyone name all of the Greek Gods are?" My Greek Mythology teacher, Mr. Brunner, asked the class.

Gosh, Greek Mythology is my easiest and most interesting class, but it's such a drag. I mean, really? All of this information is like _nothing_ to me. It's so easy to pick up, plus, Mr. Brunner goes really slow throughout the lessons, which makes it even easier.

"Holly, would you so graciously do the honors?" Mr. Brunner called from the front of the classroom.

"Sure. There is the Big Three, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. Then there is Athena, Ares, Apollo, Artemis, Hera, Hermes, Hephastus, Hestia, Aphrodite, Demeter, and Dionysus," I said with ease and pride.

"Good, now that we all know you have been listening can anyone-"

Just then, the bell rang. What a relief. I packed my stuff up and ran out the door. As I was walking down the steps of the high school, my best friend Krystal stopped me.

"Hey Holly!" she said, like she was having the best day of her life. She probably was. You see, Krystal is like the most popular girl in school. She's friends with everybody, all the boys like her, her boy friend is the most popular guy in school (he's really not that cute, but don't tell anyone I said that), and she's just plain. . .well, social.

"Guess what?" she asked.

"What? You saw a pig fly?" I said with a smile.

"No you silly! I got you a date for this Friday!"

I stopped dead in my tracks. "What?" I almost shouted. "Who?"

"Who else? Jacob Castellan!"

O-M-G. Okay, so I've liked this guy named Jacob Castellan since the first grade. I've always assumed that he thought I was a complete idiot because he's really popular. Why would he agree to go on a date with me? He's probably doing it for money or something.

"Krystal Beckendorf! Why on earth, or should I say, _how _on earth did you get me a date with Jacob Castellan?"

"Well, it was actually quite simple. He likes you. . .so he really made the decision. I'm just warning you that he's going to ask you soon! Well, I got to run! Bye!"

And with that, Krystal was off. Oh my gosh, this is just what I need to make my day so much better then it already is.

I started walking home and I heard him call me. Oh great, here it comes.

"Holly! Hey, wait up!"

I turn around, and, as I suspected, I see Jacob Castellan running after me. I turn around, I start to get hot. Oh, great. I can't do this. Calm down, Holly. It's just a boy. I turn back around. "Hi Jacob. How are you?"

"Great! I just wanted to ask you a quick question."

Calm down Holly. Calm down.

"Would you, say, want to go on a date this Friday. I was just thinking maybe, dinner and a movie? Are you free?"

I just stood there in a daze. "Uhhh. . .sure. I'd love to go." I said, satisfied with myself.

"Great. Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow!"

"See you!"

Oh my gosh. It was over. Holy crap. Oh great. The hard part isn't over yet. I still need to go on the date. I ran home, needing to talk to my mom about this. I realized I'd never been on a date before and I needed my mom's help.

"Mom, I'm home!" I shouted as I slammed the door and kicked off my shoes.

"Oh, hi Holly. I'm in the kitchen," I heard my mom shout.

I dropped my backpack and walked into the kitchen. She was making dinner. Tanner was sitting on the couch watching TV, and Min was at the table doing homework. That girl is always doing some kind of academic thing.

"Hey mom, can I talk to you."

"Sure, what is it?" My mom said, looking up from her pasta.

"Uhh. . .I mean, like alone. . .not in here," I said.

"Why Holly?" Tanner said, sarcastically. "Did you get asked out or something?"

"Actually. . .yes, I did," I said, cautiously.

Tanner burst out laughing. "Are you serious? Or are you just making something up?"

"Tanner Jackson, that is no way to treat your older sister," my mom scolded. "That's great, Holly. What's the boys name?"

"Jacob. Jacob Castellan," I said, relieved my mom wasn't mad.

Suddenly, the house was quiet.

"What was his last name?" My mom asked me, dead serious.

"Castellan. Why do you ask?" I answered, confused.

I heard the door slam. "Annabeth, I'm home!" I heard my dad shout.

"I'm in the kitchen, Percy! Could you come in here?" My mom asked my dad.

"Yea, let me just—"

"No, Percy. Come in here now." My mom was starting to freak me out.

I saw him poke his head in.

"What is it, Annabeth?"

"We have a problem. Our daughter was asked on a date."

"Well, that's gre—"

"The boy's is Jacob. Jacob _Castellan_."

**Dun, dun, dun! Hahaha, hope you guys liked the chapter. Sorry it if wasn't what you expected. This story is kind of taking its turns(: R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! Here's CHAPTER 4!**

Percy's POV

"What?" I shouted not believing my ears. Castellan. Gods I hated that guy. Then it all suddenly clicked. What. Oh no. What if he _knows?_ Luke would probably be stupid enough to tell his son that he was a demigod. He would destroy the mind of my daughter. My innocent daughter. Oh no. This is not good.

"Percy?" I heard Annabeth say. "Should we continue this conversation somewhere else. You know. . .not in front of the kids."

I thought for a minute. "Annabeth, could I talk to you for a second. _Alone_."

She nodded and walked into the foyer.

I started. "Annabeth—"

"Shhh," she said leaning her head against my chest. "We'll talk about this later tonight in detail. But first things first." She looked up. "We need to decide when we are going to tell them and _if_ we are going to tell them."

"We should probably go talk to our parents," I suggested. _Oh, this will be fun._ I thought.

"Yes, that will be necessary," she said.

We walked back into the kitchen and saw the kids talking. They immediately were quiet when we came in.

"Holly, your going to have to watch the kids tonight. Your mom and I will be going out."

"Oh, come on!" She started to complain.

I gave her the _you-better-not-be-complaining-you're-already-in-so-much-trouble_ look and she was quiet.

"Okay," she said under her breath. "Fine."

"Daddy, look what I made at school!" Minerva exclaimed as she ran towards me. She was holding up a picture that somewhat looked like the Parthenon. That girl is like her mother in so many ways.

"What an amazing picture, Min. I love it," I told her, accepting her hug.

"Thanks Daddy," she said, and ran upstairs.

"Where's Sophia and Christian?" I asked Annabeth.

"Sophia is upstairs doing who-knows-what and Christian is at soccer practice," Annabeth told me. "Which reminds me, could you go pick him up at 5?"

"Sure," I told her. "Let me go change and I'll head out."

Holly's POV

"Holly, would you run upstairs and go see what your sisters' are up to?" My mom asked me.

"Sure Mom," I said and ran up the stairs.

I walked into my Min's room first to find that she was looking through the pages of _The Lightning Thief_.

"You already finished with the book?" I said, not astonished at all.

"Yeah, but I'm still kind of confused with all of it. I mean, read the first page. This book is written from 'quote, quote, Percy Jackson's point of view."

I stood there astonished. "You mean like Percy Jackson, like _Dad_, Percy Jackson?"

"Yup, that's the one. And he's twelve years old. Him, Mom, and Uncle Grover who's some half goat half man thing called a—"

"Satyr," I stuttered. She looked at me astonishingly. "I learned it in my Greek Mythology class."

"Oh. So get this: Dad's the son of Poseidon and Mom's the daughter of Athena."

"Whaaa-t?" I said. This doesn't make sense. My dad-my mom-Oh my gosh. This is crazy! "So you mean, their half god? And that makes us—" I couldn't believe this.

"Half god too," Minerva finished for me.

"Do you think this ties into why Mom and Dad are mad at me for going on a date with Jacob_ Castellan_?" I asked.

"It might be, but you never know."

"Christian better read that next book fast," we both said at the same time. We started laughing.

"Hey guys," Sophia, Christian, and Tanner came into the room. "Time for dinner."

I looked at Min and she nodded. "We have something to tell you guys."

For a couple second there were 3 concerned pairs of eyes on me and Min.

"Min, you might want to bring the book down so we can get some explaination from Mom and Dad," I told her.

"Just get to the point!" Sophia shouted at me.

I looked at them. "We're all half god."

**Sorry if this chapter was short. I'll write more later!(:**

**R&R!**


End file.
